


Oh, Citrine Quartz.

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Oh, Citrine Quartz... [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Poetry, so im including mine and the actual one LMAO, someone said they came for the phil tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: I heard y'all like SBI? :)
Series: Oh, Citrine Quartz... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117349
Kudos: 13





	Oh, Citrine Quartz.

**Author's Note:**

> There is fluff... But eh. Follows Wilbur's storyline, ends when L'manburg is blown up! <3

Green jade, rhodochrosite, citrine quartz, zoisite   
Different when divided, but will together unite  
A unit of four which none may divide  
Is set to face the turn of tide

Now war may come and war may go  
And with it, strained relations grow  
Through traitor's turns and allies' twist  
Three must learn to withstand the mist  
The fourth, though alone, neither near nor far  
Will always listen for the strum of guitar  
The soft sound of farmland, the song of blade  
The pleasant shouts of a child, unafraid  
Of war, of fighting, of dark, damning nights  
Where two, alone, are forced to take flight

But war does come, and war does go  
And with it, strained relations grow  
With a traitor exposed, one is unkempt   
Unwilling to consider that any are exempt  
From a betrayer's cause, from the royal lies  
From the one who claimed he'd always side  
With them, with the winners, with the cherished fate  
The one who fooled them until it was too late

One war will come, and another has gone  
Straining relations are broken and withdrawn  
And finally, the straw that breaks the camel's back  
Is the one who is chosen, the ram who attacks;  
Who sends them, two brothers, alone in the world,   
Broken, hopeless, until comes the word  
Someone will help them, someone will aid  
But the someone who assists them stays unnamed

War is coming, and word is fleeting  
Relations are no longer worthy of keeping  
Celebrations are held, but the light soon flickers  
As revealed is one whose friendship runs thicker  
Than the waters of his position, fought for and won  
And left behind is a worthless son  
Forgotten by wartime, and although he fights  
He understands more that his own relations might  
Crumble and fall, and thus he is destined, he thinks  
To himself, to crumble and fall and shrink

War is arriving, war is imminent   
Relations are struggling, but there is a precipice  
Help arrives in the form of some friends  
Who have information to twist and tilt to no end  
But the one who had helped, now suddenly hinders  
His words like wind blown over burning tinder  
He buries in minds the threat of a foe  
Set carefully in the ranks of those down below  
The thought thrashes it's ugly truths  
When the time comes, who will force them to lose?

War has arrived, war is there  
Relations are tense and thick in the air  
They think they will win, with their numbers and size  
But two among them will be their demise  
Where one leader gives in, dies in that place  
Another seizes the chance to seal their fates  
The war is not over, the war is not done   
Hell will be paid, and chaos will have won  
But just before it happens, before the deal is sealed  
The fourth arrives, the fourth appeals;

“ _War is outside, war is strife_  
_Relations in this room can be cut with a knife_  
_Through the traitor's trials and the allies' lies_  
_You three never learned to open your eyes_  
_I always waited, neither near nor far_  
_Always listening out for the strum of guitar_  
_For the soft sound of farmland, the song of blade_  
_But now I hear a child, shouting, afraid_  
_Of the war, of fighting, the deathly damnation_  
_Oh, citrine quartz, what's become of your nation?”_

War comes to a stop, war comes to an end  
Relations are dead, there's not even a friend  
Zoisite cries as rhodochrosite shoots  
Citrine quartz begs as green jade disputes  
With himself, is it worth, this relinquish of life  
Does the death of his son pay for all of the strife?  
It doesn't, he knows, it doesn't but he swears  
He just wants back the three for which he cares  
With bitter regret he draws back the sword  
To take a life which may never be mourned.

Green jade, rhodochrosite, citrine quartz, zoisite   
Dead and divided, will never unite  
Three lives left broken, their ties destroyed  
And citrine quartz fated to be tied to the void.

**Author's Note:**

> Gemstones, am I right? Any SU fans in the chat :)


End file.
